Who Do You Belong To Now?
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Stefan and Damon decided to divide and conquer the Gilberts, but what happens when Stefan sleeps with Jeremy too? Can Damon handle another deception? Deremy and Defan, now with Klaus (C3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to post another story, just been so busy and I wasn't sure what to write. Hope you like it! Deremy mainly.**

**Warnings: Homosexual relations, mentions of incestuous relations, vulgar language and I don't know if this counts but Jeremy is in his last year of school, in Australia you're 18 but not sure bout Merica, anyway it's not like he's underage getting fiddled with.**

**I do not own any of the characters or story lines from the show/book, if I did the show would be rated R, MA at least. Mwhahaha!**

Damon has a great thing going on with little Jeremy Gilbert. Neither of them know why they started but now that it was happening how could they stop? It was so perfect, both parties getting everything they needed; it's a wonderfully balanced partnership. Jeremy gets the best sex from a true Italian Stallion along with protection that Damon can provide against every evil and menacing force that Mystic Falls can offer (the town has had a pretty bad run lately, a target for negative energy, which has kept himself, Stef and even Bon Bon busy). Damon gets an emotional outlet and a very willing source of blood. In between their recent steamy sessions they had a chance to really talk about what they were doing. Damon had to make sure that Jeremy knew this wasn't anything serious, as cute as he was Damon didn't need the kid hanging around like a lost puppy. But Jeremy relieved him of this concern: "Damon just because we're not in love doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. And honestly you help protect this town, even if they don't know it, you deserve recognition and I'm happy to reward you. From what I've found out about you you shouldn't have to follow around my cock-tease of a sister, not when I'm here, ready. Leave Stefan to that mess and fuck me." Now that was Jeremy's reasoning verbatim. Just thinking about that talk brings a smile to the vampire's face as he walks through the darkness towards his destination.

He arrives at the Gilbert household, looks to Jeremy's window to find a lamp glowing and the window open, relief and lust washed over Damon as he jumped to the second story window. They had worked out a system where if Jeremy was open to some night-time loving then he would leave a light on and the window open. Damon understood that Jeremy couldn't be open to it every night, not only was he in his final year of school but he wasn't superman; Damon often left him exhausted, healed with his own blood, but exhausted. Therefore he was very grateful that Jeremy was available, the alternatives were some random skank, his hand (only as a very last resort, he's only had to do it a handful of times as there's usually another option) or Stefan. Now Stefan is really an open-ended offer; the brother's made a pact years ago. After they were turned and realised they were spending eternity together those bonds that were always there became something more. With everything that happened with Katherine the boys needed something to hold on to, although they spent time apart and had little tiffs it was still Stefan and Damon, there for each other through everything. But they both agreed that while the Gilberts were there why not enjoy a little distraction and have some fun. After having his heart ripped out by Katherine Damon really didn't want to be with Elena, who was a constant reminder of the shattering betrayal. But Stefan could see something – don't know what - in Elena so he was happy to stay with her while Damon was happy with Jeremy; gender became irrelevant decades ago for the brothers.

Damon looked into Jer's room to see him lying on his stomach on his bed facing away from the window reading some book. Damon was more than happy to see that Jeremy was dressed for the occasion; no shirt, navy blue boxer-shorts. Damon liked trying out different approaches; sometimes he swooped in and took what he wanted, sometimes they were all "How was your day Honey?", other times he was interested in a tortuously slow build-up that drove them both crazy. Tonight he went with the first one; Damon crept closer to the bed, reaching out a hand to the back of Jeremy's calf. Jeremy registered the touch with a shiver. Damon's hand slowly inched its way up the back of the young man's leg; past his strong thigh, over his right arse cheek spending a little extra time kneading the muscles there, then continuing up and over his spine and weaved his fingers into the human's brown hair, pulling at it to raise his head.

Just as Jeremy thought Damon wasn't coming he felt a cool hand on his leg. He shivered as his heart-rate sped up in anticipation. As that hand slowly made its way up his body blood was rushing to Jeremy's dick, making him harder every second. When Damon's firm hand was on his arse he could barely hold back a groan. He's been waiting patiently all night for the older Salvatore's arrival, ever since he heard Elena invite Stefan up to her room; she'd always been selfish, never considering Jeremy's feelings. She failed to keep quiet as Stefan pounded into her, their combined moans and sighs building Jeremy's hunger for his own share of Salvatore flesh. Back in the present and Damon had a firm grip on his hair pulling his head up to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes. The beautiful immortal was dressed in a black button-up shirt and tight black jeans, which were straining at the apex of his thighs; he was happy to see that Damon was just as excited to see him. He took a moment to absorb that this was happening. Jeremy told Damon the reasons why he was attracted to him but what he didn't tell him, for fear of embarrassment, was that he was so proud to service such an impressive creature. The fact that Damon chose him to see to his needs did everything to Jeremy's self-esteem, when he was with Damon he felt like he was helping, something that Elena never let him do. This thought alone aroused him, another wave of lust hit him and his dick throbbed bringing him back to the present. "Damon." It was more like a plea than an acknowledgement of his presence, he needed Damon. Thankfully Stefan had gone home leaving Elena passed out exhausted in her bed, he was grateful towards Stefan for that at least.

Damon wasn't interested in conversation tonight; he was hard as soon as he saw that open window. He pulled Jeremy up by his hair so he was kneeling on the bed in front of him, then he pushed their lips together. Jeremy opened his mouth immediately eager to share his mouth with Damon, their tongues dancing and fighting each other. Jeremy brought his arms up around Damon to pull him closer while Damon's other arm swept around the younger's waist pushing their erect dicks against each other, resulting in a groan from both boys. He managed to separate their mouths, Jeremy just licked his way over Damon's jaw down to his neck, sending jolts straight down to his aching length. "Want me to do you first?" Jeremy just hummed against his neck, his hands roaming over Damon's back. "Want me to use my fingers or this?" Damon thrusted against the squirming teen, causing Jeremy's grip to tighten. "Answer me! Or I won't do anything." Damon smacked Jeremy's arse and then dropped both his hands taking a small step from the wanton male in front of him, barely managing to get the gripping hands off him. He was really hoping that Jeremy wouldn't take him too seriously and stop.

"No, don't stop, Damon." Jeremy reached out and just caught onto Damon's belt pulling him closer and undoing it. He was so engrossed in Damon's touches that he didn't realise he was being asked a question. He whipped the belt from his jeans and quickly opened the fly, elated to see that Damon had gone commando. He grinned up at the black haired beauty, "I only want your fingers tonight, I need your cock in my mouth, want to taste you when you finish." Jeremy chuckled lightly when Damon's eyes widened in shock. Damon brought his lips close again and Jeremy closed the distance slipping his tongue into the vampire's mouth, loving the friction and the moan that's emitted. This time Jeremy pulled away, "But can I go first? Between the mind-blowing sex and the feeding I'm always so tired afterwards". Damon's hands stopped moving and he saw shame flash in his crystal blue eyes. Jeremy realised what he'd said, Damon had taken it the wrong way. "Sorry Jer, I try to be careful, I don't have to feed on you if you don't want." Damon's voice was so quiet, Jeremy's heart clenched. Damon didn't always show his emotions, but when he did you could see he was just as delicate as everyone else, but people were more than happy to treat him like shit. No, they weren't in love but they still cared about each other. Jeremy fumbled for Damon's hands and held them tight between them. "No I'm sorry Damon; I didn't mean it that way." Damon lifted his gaze to his, now he saw a glimmer of hope. "I ask you to feed on me because I want it, you need it and I like giving it to you. It's just that I'm just a human, there are so many limits, and you're just so fucking awesome that you overwhelm me." Damon finally started smiling which made Jeremy smile.

"Enough of that girly talk, where were we?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows and returned his hands to Jeremy's firm body, eager to get past that emotional outburst. He didn't like to open himself up too much but he knew that Jeremy wouldn't exploit him or make fun. Damon snaked his right hand down to the bulge in Jeremy's boxers palming and then curling his fingers around the shaft. He watched the kid's eyes squeeze shut as his mouth fell open and sighed. Jeremy's fists clenched onto the front of Damon's shirt in desperation. Although their little drama had taken the edge off their arousal they were still hard and Damon was aching to continue. He wrenched himself away and threw himself onto the bed; his hands resting behind his head on the pillows, with his legs crossed at the ankle, his diamond-hard dick straining out through his open fly. How could anyone resist this? He asked himself, smirking when Jeremy wasted no time in crawling towards him. Jeremy uncrossed his legs and leaned down so close that Damon could feel warm breath on his cock. His eyes locked with the younger man's hazel orbs as his dick was enveloped in a warm, wet heat. Moaning out Jeremy's name he was relieved that it was finally happening.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Jeremy had caught his breath and he sat up to try and find his boxer's that Damon had carelessly discarded. He was slightly embarrassed at how worked up and vocal Damon had made him; flashes came into his mind, Damon's left hand wrapped around his cock pumping, three slick fingers of his right hand pumping in and out of him, hitting all the right places, and finally Damon's tongue pressing against the slit at the head, his mouth waiting to catch his release. Damon always waited till after Jeremy had climaxed to drink from him, because his body was drifting on cloud nine and Damon told him that blood always tasted better when it was mixed with pleasure. He ended up throwing on another pair of underwear as his blue ones had seemingly found their way into another dimension. He glanced over at Damon who was standing by the window looking picture-perfect; hair and clothing neat and in-tact, looking like a friggin' male model. "So Fabio, thanks for tonight, did you get enough blood, I've gotta get some sleep I've got this test coming up that I need to do a bit of study for. That reminds me, we won't be able to meet up tomorrow, and all these books are really doing my head in so I'll need some time, if that's okay? I promise I'll make it up to you after the test."

"You don't look so bad yourself you know. Yeah I got enough, I really just needed to relax. Don't worry about me, put school first. I'll find something else to do. Stefan actually just bought this thing called a 'Nintendo Station' or a 'Wii Player' or something, 'Call of Duty' was in there somewhere, anyway he thinks he can beat me, it's sad." Damon grinned and shook his head. He reached for Jeremy, once more admiring his almost-naked body, and placed a light kiss on his lips, the warmth feeling so nice on his cool skin. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck and then pulled himself out to arms-length and let out a little giggle. "You're cute. Sounds like a Playstation 3 Damon, Call of Duty is a war game, you know soldiers and guns and stuff. You might want to have a practice first, it's a bit hard to get the hang of at the start, especially for a…how old are you again? 170?" Damon pulled Jeremy in for a noogie then jumped out the window. Jeremy leaned through the window, "So I'll call you in a few days Jer? Take your time." "Yeah cool, see you then, if I can wait that long!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Next Night in the Salvatore Manor (Mansion, Boarding House?)

"What the fuck? What's this now? You're cheating this isn't fair! Come on! If this was real you would be so fucking dead!" Damon was yelling at the top of his lungs trying to rein in his anger, he felt like throwing this stupid game out the window as his retarded player died again, stupid little brother. "Calm down Damon, it's not my fault you're such a newb, no need to be so upset just because you're getting pwned!" Stefan could barely finish his sentence without laughing. "You were the one that fought in a real war too, it's sad, no wonder the South lost!" Stefan just ducked in time to miss the remote flying at his head. "Shut up you dick!" Damon launched himself at Stefan on the couch but the younger vampire leapt out of the way, using Damon's anger as a weapon. "I suppose you're upset coz you're not getting this anymore." Stefan held his arms out, pointing to himself. Growling Damon threw off his leather jacket and let his vampire features come forward. "That's it! I'm going to snap that pretty neck Stef then when you can't do anything about it I'm going to mess up that hair!"

What ensued was an all-out battle of speed. They ran through the house knocking over furniture, they ran out into the cool night air, then back into the living room where Damon finally caught up with his baby brother, tackling him and coming out on top, leaning over him on his hands and knees. Their eyes met and Damon suddenly forgot why he had been so angry as Stefan's hands stroked the sides of his thighs. His gaze fell to Stefan's plump lips, so damn kissable, all the running around and excitement causing their hearts to beat a little faster. He was lowering his face to Stefan's when he saw a remote next to his brother's head, then it all came rushing back. "I'll fuck you later, but first I owe you a death!" Damon's hands shot up to Stefan's neck. "No wait! Um…I have to meet Elena tonight, I promised her." Stefan pleaded. "Pfft, bummer bro, she'll have to wait." Damon twisted roughly and Stefan went limp. It may seem brutal but this is how they always ended arguments, it was like slamming the door in someone's face, rude but you can recover from it. Yeah it's a broken neck but they come back in a couple of hours, no harm really needed to fuck something but his brother's dead (deader) body was not an option; Damon always waited on Stefan's consent, and has never or will ever violate him, no matter what. "Who's pwned now you little shit!" Damon laughed in his brother's face, but now he realised he was alone. He was not going to continue with that silly shooting game, he wasn't tired at all. He decided to go over to the Gilbert house and just wait around, maybe Jeremy will have changed his mind, otherwise he could just sit and protect the house at least. Damon's cock was just settling down after that wrestle with Stefan, really regretting taking him out before taking care of his needs.

Damon stalked through the darkness towards the tree conveniently next to Jeremy's window and leapt up to a branch just across from his window, it was a perfect spot to lounge, and he'd also done some peeping tom work up here too. But when he looked to the window he saw it was open a few inches but the room was dark. Maybe he just left it open, but Damon didn't want to pass on the opportunity of getting off. He slipped in and saw Jeremy lying on his side facing the opposite wall. The room was so dark that without his vampire senses he would not have been able to see Jeremy laying there. Damon was about to leave disappointed when he heard a noise from the bed. "Finally, I didn't think you were coming, I've been dying in here! But be quiet, I don't want to wake Elena, the last thing I need is her walking in." Jeremy whispered. Damon only huffed and quickly discarded his clothes, he didn't need to be told twice. He pulled the lube from his jacket first, he never left home without it, he didn't worry about a condom because he trusted Jeremy and he didn't have anything. Jeremy also has a weird turn on where when he feels Damon cum that sets him right off. He quickly slicked up his cock and pumped himself a few times before jumping on the bed behind Jeremy who had disposed of his boxers and was waiting on his hands and knees. "What's taking so long? Come on, please, and no teasing this time I need you inside me. That's all I could dream about, you inside me, riding me, owning me, I belong to you. I want to make you—", Jeremy was cut short and groaned as Damon pushed his way in, impaling him on his solid length.

Damon did as he was told and kept as quiet as possible; only permitting himself a small moan and grunt every now and then. While he was careful to protect the human from his full strength Damon thrusted fast and hard into the moaning, panting mess beneath him. His fingers digging into Jeremy's hips, pushing and pulling him onto his cock. Jeremy tried to muffle his cries, but Damon was not making it easy. "Fuck, feels so good, waited so long, you're perfect." Stifling another cry as Damon hit just the right spot inside Jeremy. Damon shushed him, remembering about Elena, feeling bad that he didn't let Stefan go to her so she wouldn't be awake to hear this. Damon watched as Jeremy slid a hand down to his own dick pumping in time with Damon, if he didn't have to hold on Damon would want to take over for Jeremy but this would have to do. "Jesus, Fuck, you're so big, bigger than I remember. I'm so close, bite me, please." Jeremy kept most of it to a whisper. How could he refuse? If this is what it was going to take to get Jeremy to release then so be it.

Damon leaned down so his chest was rubbing against Jeremy's back, their sweat mixing together causing their bodies to slide against each other creating more friction. Damon wrapped one arm around Jeremy's stomach, moving Jeremy's hand and replacing it with his own. Jeremy quickly put both hands back the bed for support, while Damon's left hand held Jeremy's and their fingers intertwined. But Jeremy had a better use for his hand he quickly brought it to his mouth, obscenely sucking Damon's fingers into his mouth in an attempt his keep his noise down. Just in time because Damon bit down into Jeremy's shoulder, causing him to cry out around the fingers pushing in and out of his mouth.

Damon managed to pull his fangs from the rippling muscle, giving a low primal growl. Jeremy pulled the fingers from his mouth long enough to cry and whisper: "Yes, I'm yours". Damon gave into all the sensations; Jeremy's scent, the taste of his blood, his sounds, the sucking of his fingers, the throbbing of the length in his hand, the tightness around his dick, all this came to a terrific climax as he came inside Jeremy.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Overwhelmed by the all-consuming vampire above him; the fangs, the cock inside him, the hand on his own hardness, the panting in his ear, he held the hand to his face, his ring cool against Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy attempted to be quiet as he cried out and came, "Oh my God, Stefan!"

Damon immediately froze, his heart stopped, had he really just heard that? He quickly pulled out and sat back, anger and sadness building equally. "What's the matter?" Jeremy asked, worried, "Stefan?" He quickly turned on his bedside lamp and what he saw before him took his breath away; a vampire with raven-black hair, sweating, panting, blue eyes glistening with tears. Jeremy's was still catching up; it was the other Salvatore brother, the one he lied to, to keep him away, it was…

Barely holding back tears himself as Jeremy saw one tear roll down the vampire's face.

"Damon."

**A/N: Aww Damon...why did I do that? So let me know if I should round this off or leave it dangling, I've got ideas but see what you think. If you have other pairings just let me know, inspire me! I don't know why but I'm not into Elena, Katherine, any girls pairings really, I suppose there's some already and they grind my gears in the show too! Anyway blah, blah. Please, review, follow, favourite, whatever you want to do, I'm happy with criticism, I'm tough, I Am Wooomannn (sorry that's been stuck in my head!). Some awesome writers in the Defan and Klamon categories, damn! Check em out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flux Capacitor! I didn't realise how long it had been since chapter 1! I've changed my mind on this one, it's a Deremy and Defan, I just can't keep the Salvatore's apart! Hehe. **

**Warnings: Homosexual relations, incestuous relations and vulgar language.**

**I do not own any of the characters or story lines from the show/book, if I did the show would be rated R, MA at least. Mwhahaha!**

Jeremy was still in shock. Shame and disappointment in himself quickly seeping in as he looked to Damon who was slowly shutting his emotions down and locking them away. "Damon…I'm so sor—" Damon glared at the boy, his eyes darkened with fury. "No I'm sorry… sorry to disappoint." Another member in Stefan's fan club, another person to fall for my younger, 'good' brother. Damon stood up from the bed and vamp-sped into his clothes, not wanting to spend another second in the same room as his former lover. "I know we weren't in love man, but fuck, you're the only human that I've opened up to, this hurt." Damon turned, leaving Jeremy wrapped in his sheets on the bed, he made it to the window. "I thought you were different, that we had an understanding, I guess I was wrong. Well you won't have to worry about me creeping into your room anymore." Damon gave a quick, empty smile before disappearing into the night, leaving Jeremy in tears behind him.

Damon wished he could turn his emotions off, that he hadn't worn out the ability. The two people he'd shared anything with had betrayed him, he felt rage burn through his body. But the longer he thought on it the more he came to realise it was his own fault; he had made the mistake of trusting another person with his soul. He laid himself bare, what else could he expect? The fact that Jeremy hurt him didn't bother him as much as the fact that Stefan was the one he slept with. After all he and Stefan were in this together forever, how could he do this? And how long had this been going on? Jeremy was so casual; waiting for Stefan to fly in, make love and laugh behind Damon's back, 'you're so big!', fucking Jeremy. The way Jeremy cried out Stefan's name as he came kept ringing in his ears, everything was so perfect, what did he have now. The flames of rage inside him were choked out by ice water, the void being filled with self-hatred and depression once again weighing upon him like lead. He was back home without realising, now that he was here he didn't know what he could say to Stefan. His little brother was still in the same place, dead to the world, unaware of Damon's pain. Damon wanted to know why this happened, but knew it wouldn't change anything. So he poured himself a bourbon, sat outside and looked up at the moon, waiting.

Stefan slowly came around, each sense finding its way back to him slowly; first hearing, then sight, smell. His mind immediately thought of Damon, who his thoughts usually orbited around. He followed Damon's scent to the backyard, where his brother was sitting with one arm resting on a raised knee, using his other arm to support himself, he was drinking. Stefan knew his brother well enough that he could tell this wasn't a 'getting-loose-and-relaxed' drink, this was an 'i-want-to-shut-the-world-out' drink. What had happened? He walked in front of Damon and lowered himself to the ground, sitting and waiting for Damon's explanation. When the silence had stretched out uncomfortably long he spoke up. "What is it Damon?" Damon continued to ignore his presence. "Brother?" Damon lifted his gaze to Stefan's eyes; blue meeting green. He was hit with a wave of sadness, betrayal and even some guilt from Damon. Stefan's questioning glance quickly turned to one of concern, what had gotten his older brother so shaken? The elder vampire finally spoke: "So…you just couldn't resist? Don't enough people follow you around without provocation? Saint Stefan and Demonic Damon, sneaking around behind my back isn't so angelic brother." In response to Stefan's blank look Damon added, "Why don't you take a look? It's all I've been seeing these last few hours." Damon smiled, huffed and took another gulp of his drink.

The brothers had been able to share thoughts in their human days, it was reasonably primitive then, they could only manage simple emotions, general thoughts. But when they were turned this ability expanded, thoughts, pictures and memories could be transferred with hardly any effort. Over the years they learned to control what they shared as it was overwhelming and sometimes unwelcome. But if either brother chose to he could open the gates and share his mind with the other. This connection had always been kept secret for their protection and because they believed it was something only they had, it strengthened the bond they shared.

With Damon's permission Stefan slipped into his brother's mind; the scene before him made him feel like an intruder. Damon and Jeremy were making love, even though he was slightly enjoying the show he didn't understand why his older sibling was sharing this, until Jeremy cried out his name. Stefan felt Damon's pain in that moment, felt every clench of his heart and experienced every emotion that quickly flowed through him. Horror, shock, sadness, anger that boiled into rage, hurt and finally self-hatred and a sense of being lost. He quickly drew back out and absorbed everything; he immediately felt shame, guilt, and even a little anger at Jeremy for being so careless. Damon brought him from his thoughts. "So that was my evening, can't say I'm surprised, like I said they love ya bro." He took another gulp of bourbon that helped dull the pain he was feeling. "Had to have a Gilbert sandwich I suppose, or have we swapped? Do you think Elena will mind? Jeremy is rather excited with my replacement." They sat in silence; Damon waiting for a response from Stefan and Stefan was trying to think what he could possibly say. "I wasn't about to get 'Jeremy' tattooed on my arm but honestly Stefan I didn't think you would, or could, do this to me. I thought it was you and I forever, but it seems I'm just a filler between your teenage romances?" Damon's tone became more aggressive as he went on. Stefan finally had enough and sprung towards Damon, easily knocking him over in his drunken state and pinning him to the ground by his shoulders and sitting on him.

Damon didn't put up a fight, why bother? Physical pain really didn't compare. He merely looked up at his brother and waited to be yelled at, beaten, have his neck snapped maybe? If he hadn't have done that to Stefan earlier his little brother would have made his rendezvous with Jeremy and Damon would have been none the wiser, would that have been better? He watched as anger loosened its grip on Stefan and he started to speak. "Damon I don't expect you to forgive or forget, but maybe I can help you understand how this happened." Stefan sighed and sat back onto the grass behind him and let Damon sit up on his own. Maybe Damon could see that there was no malicious intent on Stefan's part, that he was actually trying to help in, what he only now realised was a sick and inappropriate way. "He dropped in a couple of weeks ago asking for advice. He said he hadn't had much experience with sex between two males, except for a couple of nights with Matt. He wanted to know everything for you, so that you weren't disappointed with him." Stefan took a deep breath, he couldn't look into his brother's eyes. Damon could see where this was going. "I guess he thought that because I'd been around so long I knew about pleasuring both sexes. I definitely know what you like." Stefan gave a weak smile, knowing Damon wasn't ready for smiling just yet. "I don't know why I went along with it, he was so eager to please; wanted to please his teacher and use the information to please you. I showed him spots, techniques and finally the real act. I remembered you liked dirty talk and that you loved to stake your claim on me, so I pushed that onto him. We only did it once Damon, tonight I was going to tell him that I was finished that he knew all I had to offer, I've been feeling so guilty. I couldn't bear the thought that you would find out or catch us, and then this happened and it's worse than I could have imagined. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness –" "No you don't". Damon replied sharply. Stefan was close to tears, after everything they'd been through he'd let a stupid human come between them. The pain he felt for himself and on Damon's behalf was insurmountable. "But don't take this out on Jeremy, he only used me so he could love you better, he only wanted to make you happy."

Damon took a few minutes to process everything Stefan said. He was relieved to learn this wasn't an ongoing thing. Knowing that Jeremy was being intimate with someone else was one thing but thinking that Stefan shared real love with another was unbearable. Damon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Stefan's. _Never think like that. No one could ever take your place in my heart Damon. Compared to you Elena and Jeremy mean nothing to me; I would rip their beating hearts from their chests if you asked it of me. _Both vampires tried to supress the blood lust that Stefan's words ignited. "I'm yours." Stefan spoke aloud, staring directly at Damon, into him.

Both vampires sat up suddenly, pulling each other together desperately, not wanting to waste another second. Their lips met with fiery passion, tongues quickly followed. Each moaning into each other's mouths, Stefan trying to supress tears of relief and joy. Damon's vampire features surfaced and he sank his fangs into Stefan's neck, slowly drawing out blood. Stefan couldn't help but mirror his brother's actions, his own fangs aching. "Yes Damon, take me." Stefan muttered pushing his neck into Damon's mouth. Stefan hurriedly shrugged off his jacket and ripped off his shirt, not wanting to interrupt his older brother's feeding. His jeans and boxers followed soon after, now he was completely exposed to Damon's wandering hands which were now groping pinching and rubbing Stefan all over. He rubbed one hand over the hard bulge in his brother's pants, squeezing slightly, causing said vampire to gasp and spill Stefan's blood down his chest and back. Damon extracted his fangs but continued to kiss, suck and lick at Stefan's newly exposed skin while Stefan worked relentlessly on his brother's clothes. He hoped that if Damon took him it might help him to forget this recent disloyalty. He was overwhelmed with disgust and shame once again, how could he have believed that it was for Damon's benefit, how did he convince himself it was okay. His thoughts suddenly didn't matter anymore as Damon's cock was finally freed, he just hoped that Damon would let this happen; he couldn't stand it if his brother stayed mad at him.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's waist and pulled him on top of him, Stefan's back resting on the cool grass. He opened his legs wide to accommodate Damon and was instantly rewarded as their dicks grazed each other, the action resulting in a moan from each man. Stefan found himself face-to-face with his beautiful brother, once again realising how lucky and eternally grateful he was that he had found someone like Damon to spend forever with, and he vowed not to fuck it up again, how could he hurt this magnificent creature who had already felt so much pain. Laying naked underneath an equally naked Damon he was reminded of a vow he made to himself, he would trade nothing for this, no human or vampire, or even the humanity he used to miss so much. With that in mind he whispered: "Fuck me, take what's yours. I need you inside me Damon."

Damon could not believe he let himself get so worked up about Jeremy, it did hurt but when he had Stefan naked and wanting in his arms none of that mattered. Stefan's blood was more than he remembered and his brother's desire for him was definitely helping his self-esteem get back on track. He had been a fool to think that Stefan would willingly cause him pain, now he felt guilty that he'd been so jealous and spiteful. Stefan's demand made him harder, if possible, and he was more than willing to comply. "I'm sorry Stefan." Damon whispered, needing to get that out before they could go further. "Me too, Damon, so sorry." Stefan replied. They kissed sweetly, Damon moved around Stefan's face landing soft kisses where he could. "Okay, enough of the soft stuff, I'm in the mood for something hard." Stefan accentuated his last word by wrapping a hand around his brother's hard cock, stroking once, slowly from root to tip. The action caused Damon to growl deeply. Stefan loved bringing out the beast in his brother; he loved Damon's sweet side, kisses and light touches and worshipping, but when he wanted a strong, rough fucking – like he does now - animalistic Damon was the answer.

So there Stefan lay, on the lush green grass, with his knees bent and legs laid open. Between them knelt Damon, who was leaning over his brother with his hands on either side of Stefan's chest. Stefan's hands ran along Damon's sides, down past his arse and back up again. The eldest reached down with one hand and stroked their lengths together. "The only problem with doing this outside is that there is nothing to slick you up with." Damon commented, looking around. Stefan reached out to his jeans and pulled out a packet of lube, opening it for his brother. In response to the look of confusion on the older vampire's face Stefan spoke up, "With you around a boy's got to be prepared." Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan smiled. "So what are you waiting for?" Stefan whined.

Damon wasted no time; he spread some of the cool liquid on two fingers and brought his hand down to Stefan's exposed hole. He slowly pushed one finger into his little brother all the way and slowly drew it out only to slide it back in. Stefan let out a long breath, knowing he was one step closer to getting what he wanted. He looked up at the starry night sky and let his body fall into the sensation of being opened. Damon added another finger to the first, pumping slightly faster. He was too worried about letting Stefan adjust, after all the time they'd spent together his brother definitely knew what to expect. He couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his dick but there's something else Damon had in mind first. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Stefan's cock, causing pre-come to smear on his red lips. Stefan's eyes flew open and his raised himself to his elbows and watched Damon make out with his cock. Blow jobs from Damon were always so special, he seemed to have a natural talent for it, coming out with smart-arse remarks was definitely the second-best thing he could do with that mouth. Damon paused and looked into Stefan's glowing green eyes. "Did little Jeremy ever suck you? He's not too bad is he?" Stefan reached out to smooth a hand over Damon's soft black hair. "I wouldn't know that's something he didn't need my opinion on. He was a bit of a slut for cock apparently, until a god with black hair and blue eyes came into his life. But I know he has nothing on you brother." Stefan grinned. Damon once again lowered his mouth, not breaking eye contact, sticking out his tongue and running it over the head of his cock.

Stefan cried out in pleasure as Damon licked his cock like a fucking ice-cream. Then doing what Damon does best he sucked Stefan's hard length into his mouth and down his throat, Damon didn't have much of a gag reflex in his human life and now it was non-existent. And the fact that their breathing was only for show meant that the older vampire could keeping going for as long as he wanted. When Stefan was fully lodged in Damon's throat he gave a breathless moan. He stroked his fingers through Damon's hair and his brother resumed pumping his fingers into him. Spurred on by this rhythm Stefan started bucking his hips toward the warm, wet mouth of Damon. Stefan pulled his brother's hair forcing his cock further into his throat, but he knew Damon could take it. He continued fucking Damon's mouth until he could sense his orgasm approaching. "Damon…", he warned. Damon immediately withdrew his mouth and fingers, the cool air reducing the urgency Stefan felt, but none of the need.

Damon gave his signature smirk and licked the pre-come from his lips, savouring the taste. He wanted Stefan to finish in his mouth but the alternative was so much better. Stefan groaned at the sight and pulled Damon up by his face to share a passionate kiss. While their tongues were busy Stefan used the rest of the lube to slick Damon up, giving him a couple of extra strokes for good measure. Stefan lifted up his legs and wrapped them around the small of his older brother's back, pulling his cock closer to his target. Damon leant in close until their chests were touching; the head of his cock is resting against Stefan. After a quick kiss Damon rested his cheek against Stefan's, they inhaled each other's scent before they bit into each other and Damon thrust into the younger vampire underneath him until his hips hit Stefan's. They both groaned in unison through the blood in their mouths. They pulled away from each other; Damon got straight up onto his knees and held onto Stefan's hips bringing them up with him. Stefan was laid out before him with his arms helplessly on the ground next to his head, with his hips held up in the air. This must look so scandalous! Damon began pounding relentlessly into the young one, hitting just the right place straight away. Stefan was moaning out his older brother's name and uttering nonsense. Damon took in his brother's beautiful body, glistening with sweat, completely open to him emotionally and physically. In these moments the boys let down their guards and shared every thought and sensation, it made everything so much more intense.

With the hard thrusting Stefan's cock was bouncing around unattended, Damon quickly grabbed it – his fingers still slick – and started pumping in time with his pounding. Damon's Day-light ring had spun around his finger grinding against his little brother's dick which only heightened the sensation. Damon was insanely aroused by Stefan's mumblings, but his kid brother always had that effect on him. "Too long Stef." Stefan grunted in response, "Way too long, feels so…fuck…so good Damon." Damon couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter at his brother's situation. "You love this don't you? Me fucking you. This cock is mine, this ass is mine, you are mine Stefan. No one will ever come between us again will they? Tell me!" Damon yelled slowing his thrusts. Stefan gave a cry of distress. "Don't stop, I'm so close Damon, please." He cried out between pants. "Tell me or I'll stop!" Damon replied. "No! I belong to you, always. No one will ever come between us again. I love you inside me, claiming me Damon." Then he surprised his older brother by separating them, gently. He pushed Damon to his arse, his legs laid out in front of him. Stefan crawled towards him and straddled Damon, their dicks sliding side by side. "You are mine, as I am yours. I will never fail you again. If I do I will take this off," Stefan held up his right hand – with the Day-light ring – and clasped Damon's so their fingers interlocked, "and commit myself to the true death." Damon frowned in disapproval, "If you ever—". Stefan rested his hand on Damon's chest. "Damon, I love you, with everything I have." Stefan placed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips. He looked into Damon's clear blue eyes, the colour of glaciers in the sun, they were glistening with emotion.

From then on no more words were exchanged. Stefan rested his hands on Damon's shoulders for support as he sat above his brother and looked into his eyes. The elder's hands when to the younger's arse and spread him open slightly. They held each other's gaze as Stefan lowered himself onto his brother; a cry got caught in his throat. They worked in perfect harmony; Damon thrusting and Stefan lifting and falling; it was perfect. Moans and sighs filled the air around the lovers; they were completely unaware of their surroundings, the moon covering everything in a blue-silver haze. Stefan's erection didn't require any attention, Damon was enough. The sensations and emotions climbed to an inescapable climax, the youngest smashed his lips onto his brother's and plunged his tongue into Damon's mouth, crying out urgently; Stefan spilled over Damon's chest and Damon exploded inside Stefan.

"Hmmm…I love you Stefan." Damon whispered into his little brother's ear, they remained in a tight embrace, with him buried deep as possible. Stefan pulled back, captivated by Damon's face; he was smiling genuinely for the first time he'd seen in months, maybe years. They kissed again, before Damon lifted his brother effortlessly and they laid together, Stefan snuggling in close, his face resting on his brother's pale chest. "Maybe we should fight more often, I love possessive Damon." A small chuckle fluttered through the older vampire's chest. "I could tell. Listen; let's get out of Mystic Falls, away from all this teen drama. Just you and I, two vampire brothers against the world." The boys basked in the beautiful Virginian moonlight until Stefan fell asleep in Damon's arms. A brother above all else Damon carried his little brother upstairs to his room, cleaned him and tucked him in. Stefan was so exhausted Damon decided just to leave him be and sleep in his own bed. But suddenly Stefan reached out and caught Damon's wrist. _Please stay here with me. _Damon immediately joined Stefan and pressed his chest to his back. _Always brother, always._

**A/N: Was this acceptable? I hoped you liked it. Please review, I would be interested in hearing your thoughts. It's more fluffy than I intended. Until next time Tiger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there. Don't know if anyone is still reading this story but I just got this idea and I couldn't resist typing it. Hopefully it doesn't seem too out of place from the first two chapters. This just adds some extra drama. This is a big chapter, so pace yourselves.  
**

**Warnings: All the good stuff; swearing, violence, sexy times. It's like an HBO episode (but with a much crappier storyline!)**

**I don't own the characters and a little bit of the story ain't mine, but it's mostly me.**

Damon was sitting on their couch with Stefan in his arms; they were watching Gone with the Wind. Rhett was leaving Scarlett with Melanie and the baby in the carriage, the sunset was bathing everything red hue. Damon squeezed Stefan and his brother said his name; it was a perfect afternoon. Then Stefan disappeared; Damon looked around wildly for him, then he heard laughter. He sat up on the couch and turned around. Elena and Stefan were standing together holding hands, his brother was laughing and Elena was giggling; they looked so happy. Jeremy came out of nowhere and stood next to Stefan; Stefan smiled at him and slung his arm over Jeremy's shoulder.

Damon was extremely confused so he called to Stefan. The trio turned to him and acted like they didn't know who he was. They looked back at each other and started laughing again and began walking towards the front door. Damon was worried; where was Stefan going? He jumped off the couch and ran towards them. Elena turned and glared at him; it caused him to miss a step. They were out the door now walking into the sunlight; Damon was stuck in the dark house, which was only getting darker.

Damon got to the door and called Stefan again; the desperation he felt leeching into his voice. He changed from worried to terrified when he couldn't get past the door; it was as if there was a force field keeping him inside. He could feel tears burning his eyes and he yelled out to Stefan. This time when his brother turned he looked concerned; he stopped and looked as if he was going to come back. But Jeremy pulled on his hand and chuckled, almost evilly, "Don't worry about him Stefan; he's where he belongs. Come with us, we'll all be happy together, leave him to the darkness." But Stefan didn't move. "Yes, Stefan, come back. I love you Stefan, stay with me". Damon cried out.

"Damon?" Stefan asked as if only just recognising him. But then he was being pulled along by Elena and Jeremy, dragged would be the appropriate term. "Stefan!" Why were they doing this? Why can't I move? "Damon!" Stefan cried out, he tried to get away but he couldn't. Stefan was drifting further and further away. "Forget about him, you have us now." Elena whispered to Stefan. Damon was yelling after Stefan over and over.

Damon was suddenly conscious in the boarding house, it was morning and he was in bed. That was all a dream? Thank fuck! Stefan's here, in my arms, he loves me. Damon tried to calm down and forget the horrible sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach. It's okay, Stefan's here with me and he's not going anywhere…right?

Stefan woke slowly and peacefully; he was warm, comfortable and the birds were singing their morning songs. He was blissfully unaware of what was going on in Damon's mind. He could feel his brother's warm breath against the back of his neck and a strong arm wrapped around his chest. Damon was pressed against his back; he felt safe in his embrace, 'Why have I been messing around with Elena so long when I could have had this?' Stefan wriggled back a little so that there was no space between them. He let out a long sigh; feeling content. He was thinking about getting up when Damon pushed his hips forward into Stefan's and he could feel something hard against him.

Then his brother's lips were on his neck, placing soft kisses, slowly moving to his ear to nibble his lobe. The hand on his chest started moving; getting lower and lower. Stefan couldn't hold onto a sigh that turned into a low moan when Damon's hand stroked him through the sheet. "Damon." He moaned. Stefan snaked a hand behind him and held onto Damon's hardening shaft. "I'm glad you stayed last night, and you're still here." Stefan hummed. "And you're still here." Damon responded, utterly relieved it was true.

Stefan rolled over and pushed his lips onto Damon's. "Like I said last night; I'm yours and your mine. I fucking love you, I keep telling you but this shaggy hair of yours must be making you deaf." He rolled over onto his older brother, leaning up on his elbows above him. Stefan pushed Damon's soft black hair away from his face and looked deep into his eyes. The sunlight was streaming into their room making his older brother's eyes glow a clear-sky blue. "Remember when we hijacked that cruise ship and spend a month sailing around. Exploring, relaxing, making love. That was the best month of my life Damon; it was like we were the only people on earth. Remember?" Stefan's heart was fluttering at the thought, he projected his memories to Damon who seemed a little closed off in return but he didn't want to push anything yet.

Damon hummed, watching the images Stefan was sending him. He was careful not to worry Stefan with his nightmare, now that Stefan was being so open with him he felt embarrassed. "I remember." Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan, pulling him closer causing Stefan's hardness to rub against his, only a sheet between them. Damon opened his legs slightly so Stefan could lie comfortably. "I remember how it feels to have you deep inside, fucking me hard, making me scream your name." Damon pulled Stefan down for a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

Stefan growled at Damon's words; his cock throbbed with want and he thrust down onto Damon earning a moan. He smiled, "I don't remember that…you might have to remind me." Damon growled and ripped the sheet away wanted to feel Stefan naked against him. Damon reached down and curled his thin fingers around his little brother's not-so-little cock; he was so hard and Damon just wanted him. Although he was used to taking the dominant role he could still hear the Gilbert's laughing in his head and see Stefan being dragged away. He needed to be loved; reclaimed.

Damon was preparing himself in no time; two of his slick fingers working himself open. He was moaning and looking into Stefan's eyes which had taken on a predatory edge. Damon only made matters worse when he began projecting all the times Stefan had made love or fucked him; the cries, the screams, the scratches, the bites and the blood. Stefan was breathing heavy and watching his brother intently. It was hard to keep away; watching Damon fuck himself along with the visions flashing in his mind was getting him diamond-hard. He decided to do some teasing of his own; if he was going to be the dominant vampire he was going to take advantage while it lasts.

Stefan leant forward and let his fangs descend, it wasn't hard in his current situation. He licked Damon's neck, tasting the sweat and feeling the blood move under his tongue. He eased his fangs into his brother's neck causing Damon to cry out and wrap a head to the back of his neck and hold him close. Damon's blood was incredible and so much better than he remembered, he moaned against his brother's neck. Damon stopped his actions and just held Stefan to him; being fed on was so overwhelming, he didn't need any more stimulation.

Suddenly Stefan hit with a wave of desperation and sorrow, his heart ached, he pulled away from Damon and looked at him. "What's the matter? What's wrong Damon? Where did that come from?" When Damon was silent in return and didn't want to look him in the eye Stefan continued. "Damon if this is about yesterday then you know how I feel about all that. I – " Damon cut him off, "No I'm past that, I forgive you." Stefan kissed him but still wanted an answer. "So?" Damon let out a big breath, "I had a nightmare last night. Have a look; I don't want to talk about it." Stefan concentrated and found what Damon was talking about. He saw Jeremy and Elena take me away and Damon couldn't follow. We were laughing and ignoring him. Then he was calling out for me but he couldn't get to me, he was screaming my name but the Gilberts just laughed at him. Damon felt a little teary again as he relived that awful moment.

Stefan felt his chest tighten; no wonder Damon was upset. "I'll never do that to you Damon, I'm not going anywhere. If you don't believe that I'm going to take this off right now." Stefan slid his ring off and threw it across the room.

The reaction was instant and agonizing. Stefan could feel his skin burn; he could feel flames inside too. He grimaced and grunted, "I love you Damon." He managed to get out.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You fucking idiot!" Damon pulled his ring off and pushed it into Stefan's finger. Thankfully the trick worked; Stefan stopped sizzling and his skin slowly started to repair.

But now it was Damon's turn to burn. Stefan was partially covering him but the sun was still blaring in. Damon groaned in pain and Stefan growled in frustration. Why did I have to toss the ring? He thought.

He found it near the window and run over to Damon who was smoking. He jammed the thing onto his finger and breathed a sigh of relief. "You melodramatic asshole Damon."

Damon finally felt the pain end and he could hear Stefan but he sounded far away. "You were the one that took you're ring off! And I'll only sacrifice myself for my brother or my man." Damon looked at his arms; his skin was back to normal - thankfully. The healing process they possessed never ceased to amaze him.

Relieved that they were both okay Stefan had to think hard about what they were doing for this mad display of love. Oh yeah...

"So who am I right now? You're brother or your man?" Stefan could feel blood rushing to his cock again. "Well you haven't fucked me yet so…." Damon said pouting. Stefan sat back and lifted Damon up to him and kissed him deeply.

"I'll fix that. How do you want this Damon? Slow and gentle or fast and rough?" Stefan lowered a hand to Damon's semi-hard dick.

Damon moaned and clung tighter to Stefan. Decisions, decisions. "Take me." He whispered. Stefan immediately sprang into action; he span Damon around and pressed his chest hard against his back.

Stefan's hand kept pumping Damon's hardness as his own dick slid between the globes of Damon's arse gliding in the lubricant still left there. He whispered words of love to Damon as he licked and nibbled his ear.

Damon whined and fucked his brother's fist. Then Stefan's hands were gone but his lips grazed his ear and he growled, "How can I take what's already mine?" Damon moaned at the erotic statement before being pushed forward onto his hands and knees.

Damon's initial shock was replaced by lust as he rubbed his arse against Stefan like a cat in heat. But Stefan slapped his cheek, shocking him out of the haze he was in. "I want to fuck you until you scream my name Damon. But you have to beg me."

Damon was not ashamed to beg for something, especially when he wanted it this much. "Please Stefan, slam into me. I need you inside me; I feel so empty without you." Damon let out a high-pitched moan; he was getting himself so worked up.

Damon's begging and moaning was more than the younger vampire could stand. He slid into Damon as deep as he could go, gripping his brother's hips and slamming them against him. They both groaned in unison; each brother feeling joined and complete.

But Stefan didn't linger; he started recklessly hammering into his brother. Damon missed this; Stefan was the only one he ever allowed inside him. He felt utterly consumed and possessed by his brother; he wouldn't trade anything for this feeling.

Stefan fucked hard and fast; his vampire strength and speed coming out to play. "Fuck Stefan... Jesus." Damon moaned and struggled for words. Stefan panted, "Does it feel good? Huh? Letting your little brother fuck you."

After a couple of particularly hard thrusts Damon cried out, "Yes Stef... feels so good. I've wanted this so much." Damon couldn't hold out much longer; Stefan kept hitting all the right places making him moan over and over.

Stefan laughed at his current position; seeing his older brother open and vulnerable in front of him was giving him a major power-trip. He could see Damon's firm body shake and his muscles ripple. He looked down to the point where they were joined and spread his brother's cheeks; watching him slide in and out in awe.

Damon collapsed onto his elbows but Stefan was still holding his hips up. He was meeting Stefan's thrusts halfway. Then Stefan's hand was pumping his leaking cock. One two three more thrusts and it was over for Damon; he cried out his brother's name and came all over the sheets.

Stefan was pounding into his brother; the tight heat drawing him in and driving him crazy. He had never been so worked up by anyone else, not Katherine or Elena, nobody except Damon.

Hearing Damon call his name and feel his insides constricting around his throbbing dick was more than Stefan could handle. He growled the older vampire's name as he came deep inside him, digging his fingertips into Damon's flesh as he held on for dear life.

When fireworks stopped going off in his brain and Stefan could actually form coherent thoughts he slowly pulled out and fell into the bed; sweaty and content he let out a long sigh.

It was Damon's turn to be cuddly as he crawled over to his brother and curled into his side with his face on his chest, bringing a hand up to rest on his stomach. Stefan wrapped his hands protectively around his brother and held him close. Damon laid there with his brother's cool seed inside him and he melted into Stefan.

His hand slid down to Stefan's relaxed dick and just rested his hand there - not trying to stimulate him just a loving caress. "How did I go all these years without this?" Damon looked up into his eyes green eyes. He laughed breathlessly remembering a song; "I remember when we made love you used to cry." Without missing a beat Stefan whispered; "I love you like the stars above." They continued together; "I'll love you till I die."

"That's why I love you; you're so random." Stefan smiled and sighed. "'Romeo & Juliet'... I think our story will have a better ending than that." He squeezed Damon in his arms. "And I've never cried before, during or after sex. We're men we don't cry." Stefan tried mimicking Damon for the last sentence - failing miserably.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Damon cleared his throat, "Well I'm running the bath. Then afterwards I'm packing up our stuff and I'm out of this hole."

"Sounds like a plan. What are we going to do about Jeremy, and Elena for that matter." Stefan wondered. "What do you mean? I was just going to leave." Damon said puzzled. "You aren't going to confront him or let him know that you're leaving? I know that he messed up but you can still say goodbye if you want."

By now Damon had gotten up onto his elbow so he could look at and talk to Stefan properly. "I guess I could do that. I don't know. Would you come with me? I don't trust myself not to just rip off the arm with the ring on it and kill him." Damon wasn't serious, well…maybe half.

"Okay sure. I think it will be good for you Damon, to get closure and all that." Stefan gazed up at Damon. He pulled Damon down for a quick kiss before pushing him playfully, "There was talk of a hot bath." Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah for me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jeremy was shocked to see Damon and Stefan on his doorstep; he didn't think he would ever see the Salvatores again, especially not together after what happened. Stefan was there in his Indie glory with his skinny jeans, converses and his hair was perfect. Damon on the other hand was a sleek rocker; black jeans, boots, leather jacket. How could I have messed this up so horribly? Jeremy thought.

"We need to talk Jer. May we come in?" Damon was quiet, not enraged like he thought he'd be. "Sure, let's go in my room though." The brothers followed Jeremy to his room; after he shut the door everyone was quiet. Stefan spoke first, "I told him everything Jeremy; that you came to me for help and that it wasn't serious."

Jeremy just nodded, "And you forgive us?" Damon sighed and shifted, "I can forgive but I can't forget Jeremy. That's why I've come here to say goodbye; we're leaving after this."

"But what about Stefan? How can you go with him? He fucked me, he betrayed you as much as I did!" Jeremy was furious now. Damon could snap this kid's neck; he didn't understand that when compared to Stefan Jeremy was nothing. Maybe I should let Stefan rip this human's heart out.

"We're brothers Jeremy; we hurt each other sometimes but we're vampires, forever is a long time to hate your brother." Damon turned to Stefan and gave him a wink.

Everyone was silent again just looking around the room. Damon was about to leave when Jeremy whispered; "Well I'll go get Elena, you can't leave without saying goodbye and you know it." He was looking at Stefan. When her name was mentioned Stefan remembered that they were together, but after spending the last day with Damon the amount of love he felt towards her had dwindled considerably.

Damon's talk about 'being brothers for eternity' really made him realise that he was wasting his time with Elena. She didn't want to be turned and he understood that. But that meant that he only had a couple of years before she needed to move on with her life; there's only so long the vampire-boyfriend fad could last. Why spend love and energy on a dead-end relationship.

The Salvatores nodded to Jeremy; they both just wanted to get this over with and leave. A few minutes passed and Jeremy hadn't returned, Damon and Stefan looked to each other and Stefan decided to go and have a look. A few more minutes ticked by and Damon heard a grunt and a thud.

"Stefan! Stefan where are you and what the fuck was that?" Damon shouted down the hall. Just as the words left his mouth Jeremy jumped out from the shadows with a stake and it pierced through his chest. At first he thought that was the end but then he realised it was only a distraction for Elena who appeared with a needle – no doubt filled with vervain.

The herb seared through his body; burning him just as bad as the sun. "Why the fuck…?" He groaned out, the world becoming blurred and faint. Damon couldn't fight it any longer and let his consciousness slip.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stefan came around slowly, he felt drained and heavy. The first thing he realised was that he was sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind him. Then he smelt him; Damon was here. Sure enough when his vision cleared he could see Damon in the same position as himself just across from him.

But Damon was still passed out. Stefan looked around; they were in a cellar. He tried to remember what happened; he and Damon went to Jeremy's and then…Jeremy. Jeremy staked him, and little 'innocent' gentle Elena pounced on him and vervained him.

Fucking Gilberts! Why were they doing this? "Damon…." His brother groaned in response. "Damon! Wake up!" This time Damon's head moved and he looked to Stefan. He let Damon process everything before he spoke.

"Are you okay Damon? They haven't done anything to you have they?" Stefan couldn't see anything wrong with his from here, only a couple of bruises that hadn't healed yet. It looked like someone had beaten Damon's face but Stefan felt okay.

"Always the Saint brother; we had to swing by the fucking Gilberts." Damon smiled and chuckled tiredly. Suddenly a door opened and they could hear someone approach.

"So you guys are finally awake; I thought Elena made you OD or something! You guys have really made this harder than it had to be. You thought you could take off and leave us here?" Jeremy walked towards the bound vampires shaking his head.

"Jeremy? Why are you doing this?" Stefan groaned, utterly confused as to what Jeremy was talking about. Jeremy was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and his puppy-brown eyes had turned dark and menacing.

"It almost worked, we almost had you and then…Damon." Jeremy smacks Damon across the back of the head making him grunt and groan at the sudden contact.

"I don't understand." Stefan's vervain tainted brain was not functioning enough for this. "Ever since you two came into town I've had my eye on you, when I found out Elena liked you too we teamed up. We had a plan to get you away from Damon, to draw you to us but Damon just couldn't help fucking it up. You thought I was so helpless; 'I just want to make him happy', I fluttered my eyelashes and you fell for it."

Jeremy laughed and crouched in front of Stefan. Then another form came forward from the shadows; Elena. "You're so sweet Stefan, and so moral. The way you care and try like any other human made my heart glow. Everyone knows about vampires here, and ever since our parents died Jeremy and I have been waiting for a vampire to come. We wanted to be turned, so nothing bad could ever happen to us again. You were perfect." Her voice was soft and filled with longing.

"I couldn't believe it when you started paying attention to me and then we slept together and it was so magical Stefan." She reached a hand out and stroked his cheek. "When I told Jeremy he just had to have you too but of course Damon had attached himself to my little brother like a cancer." Damon sat ignored in his chair not believing what he was hearing.

"How could you do this? What's wrong with you? This is sick. You're siblings; you know what it's like, that I couldn't leave Damon." Stefan was horrified. "Yeah well we didn't think a vampire would be this attached." Jeremy grumbled sounding so disappointed.

"We did want you to do this willingly but you've given us no choice Stefan; we can't let you go. But…what are we going to do with you?" Elena stalked over to Damon and growled in his face. Damon spat at her; his saliva and blood streaking across her face. Damon was usually a gentleman but this was a special occasion.

"Don't you dare touch him…don't you fucking touch my brother!" Damon hissed, giving each Gilbert a death glare. Elena giggled and smiled, "Haven't you been listening; we're not going to hurt him, we love him. You, however, are different story."

"How are you going to do this? Don't tell me Bonnie is in on this too?" Has this whole town gone crazy? At that moment another figure stepped out from the shadows. "Well Stef, long time no see." Why did that voice sound familiar? Stefan turned to see another man – no vampire – standing before them.

He had short sandy blond hair and steely blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in expensive but casual clothes, his British accent stood out after only hearing American for so long. Seeing this vampire sparked something in my mind, but I couldn't remember when I'd seen him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus. Last time I saw you you were ripping your way through Chicago back in the 20s. We were great mates but then something came up and I had to compel you for your own safety. When the Gilberts came to me I just leapt at the chance of seeing you again. I wanted us to team back up but apparently you're too good for that now."

"So if you're not here for me than why are you here? What do you get out of doing this?" Jeremy spoke up, "Look Stefan. Long story short, Klaus is an Original Vampire, he can compel other vampires. Since we want you, he wanted Damon." Damon frowned, his eyes darting around the room.

Klaus laughed at the look of confusion on Damon's face. "Yes you Damon, someone wants you. Stefan is an artist at his best but he's messy. You on the other hand are clever; you're a hunter, you're patient and you have grace. I could use someone like you with me; you'd be a great asset to have by my side."

"You have got to be fucking joking." Damon stared at Klaus and when he was met with an ice cold gaze he sighed in resignation; he couldn't let Stefan suffer at his hands. "I'll go with you, but make Stefan forget; I don't him to suffer anymore. Klaus I'll do whatever you want, but don't let them hurt him, please." Damon was speaking directly to Klaus ignoring everyone else in the room, although he could hear Elena and Jeremy laugh lightly in triumph. He didn't know why he could trust this vampire but he had to make his brother forget even if it did kill his spirit. At least one of us would be happy.

"No! Damon what are you saying? How can you let them do this!?" Stefan yelled out, he was so scared. "Stefan we have no choice; either we both die pointless deaths or we can live. You'll be okay; they love you just like everyone else." Damon tried his best to stay calm for Stefan, keeping his voice even and relaxed. He couldn't see any other way around it. Damon had done many horrible things during his time as a vampire; he didn't deserve Stefan as a brother or anything else. He would rather Stefan was happy and alive, even if they were crazy. Stefan would forget him soon; everybody wins.

Stefan was struggling against his restraints, tears coming to his eyes. Jeremy and Elena were shushing and cooing him, "It'll all be over soon." Klaus stepped over to Stefan and knelt down, holding Stefan's wrists. "Stefan there are worser fates than being surrounded by people who love you, trust me." Damon thought Klaus was actually sounding sincere; as if he was regretting this course of action.

Damon didn't want to see this but he couldn't look away. He saw tears stream down his brother's cheek and their eyes met. Damon had tears burning in his own eyes but he wanted to look strong for Stefan, he gave a bitter-sweet smile and nodded silently saying goodbye. Stefan tried a watery smile in return, "I love you Damon," he mouthed.

"Stefan…Stef look at me." Klaus whispered. Stefan gave his older brother one last small smile before turning to Klaus, awaiting his fate. From his vantage point he could see Stefan's eyes change shape, it was strange seeing this effect in his brother. Jeremy and Elena were watching on with excited curiosity.

Damon swallowed hard as Klaus started the compulsion. Stefan's shoulders had relaxed and his breathing had slowed and deepened. "Stefan? See Elena and Jeremy here?" Stefan turned and looked at the onlookers and nodded. "You're going to look after them, they love you and you love them in return. You'll be their mentor through their new life." Stefan smiled a genuine smile, "I do love them," he looked at them both, "I'll take care of you." Jeremy and Elena both took a turn kissing him.

Damon was torn between screaming and throwing up at the sight before him; but he stayed silent, he was doing this for Stefan's benefit. Klaus continued in a dry monotone, "As for your brother, Damon, you'll remember that you have a brother but you aren't close. In fact you haven't seen him seen you turned and you're not interested." A shock went through Damon's heart and he winced vocally.

Stefan's green eyes flicked over to him and he surprisingly let out a similar sound. Was that his love for me dying? Damon depressingly wonders. He wishes he hadn't worn out his humanity switch, now would have been the perfect moment. If he'd have known this was coming Damon would have saved it all for this.

Stefan looked back to Klaus and nodded, "Damon and I aren't close, I won't even think about him." Klaus clapped Stefan on this shoulder, "Good job mate." Then he tore Stefan's ropes away and backed over to me. We watched as Stefan stood and had a little stretched. Elena and Jeremy had moved to stand in front of Stefan; they were like kids on Christmas morning.

Stefan straightened up and looked at the pair in front of him. He could feel warmth spread inside him; these two would be with him forever, he could feel this way forever. He reached out and hugged them to him; it would be a shame to lose their human smell but it was a small sacrifice. "Let's get out of here, we've got some work to do and there's a lot to learn." Stefan smiled, he'd never been a maker before and he was looking forward to the experience.

But Stefan looked behind them to a pair of vampires he'd only just realised was there. The one standing up seemed familiar but not really. He looked to the one in the chair, who might be getting tortured looking at his current state. But then the vampire looked up at him; he had tears in his cerulean eyes and a look of complete hopelessness. He felt a stab of ice-cold pain in his heart.

Why was I having this reaction? The eyes of this vampire seemed eerily familiar. Then he felt a hand on his, "Stefan? Come on." He turned and his heart warmed when he was face-to-face with Elena and Jeremy, "Yes, coming." He recovered himself and gave a small smile. He followed the pair out into the sunlight, out to their new life.

Klaus turned to Damon and clapped his hands together, "Well shall we get a wriggle on?" He yanked at Damon's restraints and broke them easily. Damon did as he was told and stood up and walked towards the door. "Do you have a car Damon? I was brought here." Klaus looked over to Damon when they were outside and admired his new possession.

Damon was a handsome creature and was everything he described earlier. He and Stefan were friends but Damon was definitely not a consolation prize; he wanted Damon. But now Damon looked melancholy and he was sulking. It was only his brother; honestly, they're bound to run into each other again. Elena and Jeremy don't have it in them to be vampires forever and he could tell they don't think as much of Stefan as he does.

"I've got my Camaro; I'll just get the keys." Damon mumbled. He was back in a flash and showed him to his car; Klaus wasn't surprised at the machine. They jumped in the car; Klaus was happy for him to drive. Klaus wasn't sure where to go with his new addition so they just drove looking for signs. He tried to gauge whether Damon would want him sexually, granted he was willing to wait and charm the younger vampire into his arms.

They spent a week driving across stateliness and Damon's attitude had not improved at all. He obeyed commands sure enough; from simple tasks to massacres of vampire covens that have been disloyal. But he was depressed and quiet, he took no pleasure in his vampire side, he was just a robotic killing machine. Although the Original would usually be happy with this it felt wrong that Damon should act this way.

He wanted to confront him; he wanted to see emotion from Damon, other than the usual sadness that weighs him down. He wanted to see fire, passion, anger, happiness…pleasure. If Damon belonged to him now would he be open to more than assassinations and interrogations?

They were on another long drive, Klaus had to talk to the young vampire; he asked Damon to pull over. Damon just sat gripping the wheel for a minute; his knuckles had gone white. Klaus wasn't the heartless monster that people thought he was. He knew that his latest acquisition missed his brother; Klaus didn't anticipate the strength of their connection.

"Damon do you want me to compel you?" Damon shook his head, "No I need to remember him; one of us needs to otherwise it's like it never happened." Damon was shy about being so open but if he was going to spend awhile with this guy he thought he should start being honest. Klaus laid a hand of Damon's forearm and looked at him seriously. He wasn't sure whether Damon liked men or not but he wouldn't mind finding out; having Damon by his side in a fight was one thing but to have him in his bed….fuck, Klaus' blood was rushing south at the thought.

Damon felt Klaus' hot heavy hand on his arm. He hardly knew this vampire but he seemed like an alright guy; more caring than he thought. "In a few decades those two will get sick of Stefan; they're idiots, they could never understand him. They'll probably die after pissing off the wrong vampire and then I'll bring him back to you, alright?" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing, but how long would Stefan really be gone? Could Klaus restore Stefan's memories to the way they used to be? What if something happened to him? What if he didn't leave Elena and Jeremy? What if he fucking died?

The emptiness Damon felt inside was utterly consuming and inescapable. He didn't want to completely forget, but he craved a distraction. Was Klaus' hand on his arm a gesture of simple comfort or something more? He brought his left hand up to Klaus' and squeezed it looking into his stormy grey eyes and then to his puffy pink lips. Klaus was definitely attractive; he had a regal look to him, he looked like a statue from the Greek terraces he'd visited.

Klaus liked where this was going; he leaned over and placed his lips gently onto Damon's, not wanting to scare him off or push him too far. But to his delight Damon just kissed harder and opened his mouth, which Klaus quickly took advantage of. Damon was oddly flattered that Klaus would like him considering he was an all-powerful Original. He felt a probing hand on his thigh and he knew there was no stopping them now.

Damon moaned into Klaus mouth as the older vampire stroked over his dick through his jeans. Since he was empty the lust filling the car easily filled him up to the brim, causing him to temporarily forget his troubles, which was exactly what he needed. So Damon just let sensations take over.

Klaus found himself not wanting to control Damon, to compel him; we wanted the vampire to want him willingly. By now Klaus had gotten Damon laid out on the front seat with his shirt off; he was kissing around Damon's chest while rubbing him through his pants. Damon was returning the favour with a passion, trying to get Klaus' belt buckle undone and was finally rewarded when he felt a heavy lump of hard flesh fall into his hand.

Klaus groaned at the touch and got Damon's cock out just as quickly; pumping him with fervour. Damon arched off the seat and up towards Klaus, moaning and keening all the while.

Seeing the beautiful sight before him and hearing the sounds Damon was making was getting Klaus incredibly hard. "Damon let me fuck you? Hm? I'll make you forget, okay. I fucking want you." Klaus growled like a beast into Damon's ear. Damon was worked up and wanted release but that part of him belonged to Stefan. "No…well I don't think so." Damon sighed. Both vampires stopped working on each other for a second. He didn't want to anger Klaus; the Original might decide to kill Stefan or torture him. "But I give you my permission to compel me if you want; after all you are my master I guess." Klaus shook his head, "If you don't want it, I don't want it."

Klaus gazed into Damon's eyes and brushed the black hair from his face before giving him a quick kiss. "You really are beautiful you know that. I can give you everything Damon; I'll accept you just the way you are. You're loyal, you do what you're told – well when it really matters, you can be caring and loving when the recipient truly deserves it." Klaus' explicit confession shocked Damon a little.

"Now let's get a little privacy." Klaus murmured. He put himself back in his pants and climbed over Damon to the driver's seat, turning on the engine and kicking it into gear. It didn't take him long to think of a nice hotel close by. Damon had pulled his pants up but he stayed lying on the seat with his head on Klaus' lap. Just because he didn't want to sleep with Klaus doesn't mean he didn't want any action.

So to Klaus' frustration Damon spent the trip nuzzling his crotch; laying lingering kisses to his dick occasionally and sinking his fangs into his thigh and taking slow draws of the Original's blood. "Damon you little fucking tease." Klaus moaned and stroked a hand through the vampire's hair.

Damon sat up, a line of blood trickling down his chin, "You know you love it." Damon licked the side of Klaus' face and kissed along his throat. Damon snaked a hand down to the considerable bulge in Klaus' jeans and rubbed hard against him. He chuckled lightly when Klaus groaned.

Damon starting sighing and moaning into Klaus' ear and snuck a hand into his pants and started pumping faster and faster. The car swerved slightly and Klaus revved the engine harder.

Stupid Gilberts; I got the better out of this deal, Klaus thought to himself as Damon started pouring lovesounds into his ear. He saw salvation; the hotel was straight ahead. He pulled into the driveway and yanked Damon away from him. He jumped out of the car and threw the keys at the valet.

Damon laughed at Klaus' urgency; he followed him calmly into the lobby. Klaus already had a room and was waiting by the elevator, lust clouding his eyes. Damon just took his time and sauntered over to the increasingly impatient Klaus, "I've stayed in better places than this, I thought you were rich? But I guess its okay." When he finally made it to Klaus' side he growled under his breath, pushed the button and glared back at Damon.

"If I didn't want to make a scene I would've dragged you over here and slung you over my shoulder like a caveman." Damon slid closer to him and leaned into his ear, his lips grazing his ear, "What's compulsion for?"

At that moment the elevator arrived and Klaus grabbed Damon by his arm roughly and threw him inside against the wall. Klaus stepped in, picked the top floor and rushed at Damon. He gripped his arms and shoved him against the elevator and kissed him roughly, giving Damon a split lip in the process, only exciting Klaus further.

Klaus ground his hips slowly against Damon making him squirm and writhe under him. Damon moaned his name in want but before he could finish Klaus' fangs were in his neck making Damon cry out in pleasure. Klaus was everywhere; it was exactly what he needed.

The pair fell out of the lift and before Damon knew which way was up they were bursting into the gigantic room Klaus had paid for. Damon was on the massive bed without a stitch on in seconds with Klaus looming over him in the same state of nakedness.

Damon couldn't shake the smile off his face as Klaus' hands smoothed all over his body; Damon opened his legs slightly to accommodate him. Klaus took the invitation and brought a slick – when did he do that? – hand to Damon's aching cock. The anticipation and constant touching had done its job on both men and they were rock hard.

Damon brought his hands up to Klaus' back and dug in his nails, "Fuck Klaus." He moaned. Klaus lowered himself so that his cock slid against his own against Damon's stomach and thrust. A simultaneous groan filled the room, Klaus kissed Damon and their tongues slid against each other passionately.

Klaus slid a hand down to Damon's opening and just grazed a finger on the space between his balls and his hole. He wanted inside; he wanted to take this gorgeous vampire. He grinned when Damon whined and pushed up into him.

Damon found he was second-guessing himself; would it be so bad to let Klaus inside, the burning lust said 'do it' but his heart wanted Stefan. But maybe Klaus filling him would help fill the empty feeling in his heart. He had no doubt that Klaus had the ability to fuck him into oblivion; so it wasn't a question of if he could but if he should.

Klaus growled his name and he shook holding him to him tighter. Klaus moved so that the head of his aching cock was against Damon's opening, but as soon as Damon felt the contact he looked into Klaus' eyes and visibly tightened underneath him.

"What's the matter pet?" He purred tracing his fingers along Damon's jaw. "Nothing, it's okay." Damon was quiet and still tight. "Have you not done this before?" Damon shook his head, "Has someone hurt you?" Klaus was angry at the thought, if someone violated this creature they will find themselves being torn apart. But Damon spared a slaughter by releasing a whispered dismissal.

"Tell me Damon or I'll get it out of you against your will." Klaus hoped that threat of compulsion would be enough. "I can't Klaus, you wouldn't understand. Just go, I'll be fine." Klaus sat up and Damon followed him. "I'm not doing that; I can't just take you Damon." Klaus shook his head and looked back to Damon who was looking down at the bed.

"I didn't want to do this Damon, but you've left me no choice." He pulled Damon in by his shoulders and locked Damon's eyes in his gaze. The younger one knew what was coming; Klaus was going to claim him. Damon didn't care, it wasn't exactly rape, but now that they were here he couldn't stop thinking about Stefan. He wanted so badly to look up and see Stefan smiling at him with his love and devotion. He looked into Klaus' eyes and waited.

"Damon tell me, why you don't want me." There was a glimmer of surprise in Damon's eyes before he answered. "I miss Stefan; I love him, more than a brother, so much more. He is the only one that's been inside me, and I feel lifeless without him." Damon depressingly droned out.

Klaus' heart clenched and his eyes were blown wide, released Damon from his compulsion and saw a blush bloom over his face. "Don't be ashamed; you're not the first siblings I've come across that are together Damon. You really love him don't you?" Klaus reached out and stroked his face. Damon struggled to speak through the sobs that were threatened to burst out of him.

Damon looked up and nodded, "Yes." Klaus felt a rage inside him unlike anything he'd felt in quite a while, the Gilberts emitted this detail. "He was your mate, and I wrenched him from you." Damon looked to Klaus with a questioning glance.

Klaus never let anyone know this but he was a romantic at heart. He was amazed by the fact that even as vampires people could find love, the strength of this connection seemed to solidify with death rather than be destroyed by it. Klaus was disgusted; both at Elena and Jeremy but also at himself for not getting the full story. Looking back on it now it was obvious; the depth of which Damon had felt the grief of being separated from his brother. He was glad he found out now; if he had fucked Damon he couldn't have forgiven himself. Damn Damon acting as though everything was fine.

Damon must have read his face, "Klaus you didn't know. We've never told anyone for fear of consequences, I mean gay vampire brothers?" Damon chuckled and shook his head. He played with the sheet and then looked to Klaus. "So what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now?', I'm taking you back to Stefan. I don't care if I have to pry him from their cold, dead hands; he belongs to you not them. I regret my part in your separation deeply Damon, I hope you can find it in your tortured heart to forgive me." Klaus held out a hand to Damon.

Damon sat shocked speechless, but by the time Klaus held his hand his heart had started glowing with hope; something that he wasn't expecting to feel again for a long time. He took Klaus' outstretched hand and laughed.

"Of course I forgive you Klaus, I don't know what to say." Damon pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him tight. He suddenly realised that Klaus was still naked and so was he, their erections had flagged somewhat unsurprisingly. The overwhelming relief he was feeling was giving him bold thoughts on how to show his appreciation.

A devilish smirk formed on his face, "But I know what I can do." Damon kissed along Klaus' strong jaw and down his neck, nipping at his skin but not breaking it. Klaus was still, "But Stefan?"

Damon ceased his actions; he was kneeling down, his face close to the Original's stomach. He looked up at him, how could someone so fierce and powerful look so innocent and shy? "Trust me; if Stefan was here he would want to show his gratitude too. He still might if we get him back."

"Not if, love, when." Klaus rubbed his head and chuckled. Damon stuck out his tongue and licked a path down to his navel, Klaus groaned in return. Damon pushed the older male onto his back, his head crashed on the pillows and Damon followed him down. "Thank you." Damon breathed against Klaus engorged manhood.

He placed a simple kiss to the tip, slipping his tongue out to taste the fluid there. The taste was strange, but not bad, definitely not bad. He looked up to Klaus again, "Thank you." Damon picked up his heavy cock and licked him from base to tip. Klaus gripped the sheets and shivered, moaning his name.

Klaus locked eyes with Damon, blue meeting grey. "Thank you." Damon whispered before he took Klaus into his mouth, Klaus' hands shot down to tangle into Damon's black locks. "Fuck Damon!"

Damon hummed around the cock in his mouth and proceeded to suck him with all his skills. He was bobbing his head faster and faster, spurred on by Klaus' encouragement and the thought of Stefan returning to him. Klaus was fucking up into his mouth and Damon was relieved that he didn't need to breathe.

Being inside Damon, even in his mouth, was heavenly. After being wound up for so long and experiencing Damon's perfect knowledge with sucking cock he wasn't going to last long at all. Then his hand rubbed his balls and that was it, "Damon!" was all he could manage and he released himself into Damon's waiting mouth. Damon swallowed it all without incident and cleaned up the mess left over. Klaus groaned and panted, coming down slowly.

Damon crawled up and flopped down on his back next to Klaus and smiled to himself. Klaus got up on an elbow and looked at Damon in wonderment. He laid a hand gently on his pale chest, "You bastard. Show me how good you are and now I have to let you go. Stefan is a lucky man to hold your heart in his hand." He paused and looked at the ceiling. "Christ! Fucking Elena." Klaus thumped the bed and growled in anger.

"You're doing the right thing now Klaus. If Stefan wasn't around…" Damon looked up to Klaus and smiled, placing a light kiss on the hand on his chest. "You have the same problem as me; you love fully, with all of you. We risked getting ripped apart but we wouldn't have it any other way. If I wasn't with Stefan I would have been yours."

Before he could dwell on the fact that there was a Stefan, Klaus started up, "Now, what about you, pet? How can I leave you unsatisfied?" The hand on his chest moved lower. Damon was soft now but he just wanted to keep this vampire happy. "Your oral skills far outweigh my own I'm afraid so I'll have to resort to other methods, but I think I'll get the job done with my amateur expertise."

Klaus' hand wrapped around young Damon's dick and stroked him softly. Damon sighed his name and wriggled, "You don't have to." Klaus huffed when he felt Damon hardened under his touch. "I want to." Klaus lifted himself up and leaned over Damon still pumping him. He kissed Damon deeply, capturing the moans that were flowing out.

He brought up his other hand to hold his face while Damon's rested his hands on Klaus' waist. He stroked Damon faster again causing him to dig his fingers deeper into his skin. Klaus licked along Damon's neck and drank in his scent; the blood was calling to him through his skin. "Bite me, please. Stop teasing me." Damon moaned.

Klaus laughed against his neck, "Well it would only be fair darling." But he slowly sliced his teeth into Damon's flesh without another moment's hesitation. Damon's blood was as incredible as the rest of him and the vampire below him let out a groan of relief. "Fuck Klaus!" Damon arched off the bed towards the source of all this pleasure.

Damon's orgasm leapt on him out of nowhere; he came with a shout while gripping Klaus tight. All the emotions and stress that had built up was released and he felt peaceful and ready to see Stefan again. Klaus extracted his fangs and licked the quickly healing skin. He managed to convince Damon to drink some of his blood as he'd taken more than he intended.

Both men drifted off to sleep peacefully; spread out on the king bed, highly anticipating what tomorrow would bring. Damon couldn't get rid of the smile on his face and Klaus was looking forward to their reunion too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Damon only managed to get a few hours sleep before he was getting Klaus up and pushing him into the car. Damon could still feel the connection that he and Stefan shared; even if he wasn't receiving any transmissions he could feel where his brother was. He was surprised but relieved to learn that they hadn't moved from Mystic Falls.

As they were getting closer to Stefan Klaus noticed that Damon was getting tenser. "Relax pet, you'll get your brother back, even if we have to leave two dead and bloodied Gilberts behind." Klaus patted Damon on the shoulder and laughed; Damon joined in and tried to breathe.

Stefan had apparently let his progenies live in the Salvatore house; the thought of Elena or Jeremy touching his things was just fuelling the fire of hatred he already had for the pair. He calmed himself and got out of the car slowly walking to the front door, Klaus followed silently behind. After one more look at Klaus to steady himself Damon knocked on the door hoping to see Stefan first.

Lady Luck was not on his side today apparently because when the door opened he stood face-to-face with Elena. She was a vampire, Damon could smell that much, so it wouldn't be a matter of simple compulsion.

Elena's vampiric features burst to the surface with a growl, "What the fuck are **you** doing here?" She snapped her head to Klaus, "I thought we had a deal? We get Stefan and you get the leftovers." She backed down once she saw the intensity of their gazes.

"You'd be wise not to speak like that again in my presence sweetheart." Klaus gave her a cold smile and she reined herself in immediately. "Now we need to have a little chat; us, your brother and your maker. So excuse us." Klaus ushered Damon into the house and walked to the longue room and waited on one of the leather couches.

Now that Elena had been taught some manners she quietly did as she was told and soon everyone was together waiting for Klaus to speak. Jeremy had cleverly taken a page out of Elena's book and was quietly watching the Original. Stefan was sitting on the opposite with a Gilbert clinging to each arm not able to take his eyes off Damon. He didn't know why but he felt like a moth to a flame with this vampire; why was he so familiar.

But since he was the oldest of his group he put this attraction aside and spoke up. "Why have you come into my house and scared my mates? I demand an explanation." Stefan addressed the blonde-headed one he assumed was the oldest of the pair.

Damon flinched internally at Stefan's use of the 'm' word, but what did he expect. "Elena and Jeremy know who I am Stefan. They aren't who you think they are; you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Stefan frowned and shook his head.

"I think you're mistaken sir. I love Elena and Jeremy; I turned them just recently, they haven't killed anybody, they're innocent." The dark haired vampire gripped the couch hard and growled under his breath. What was going on?

"Why are you here Klaus? We don't understand." Jeremy squeaked out from behind Stefan. "You two neglected to inform me that Damon and Stefan were mated you idiots; we had no right to separate them! You know nothing about vampires do you? Once we've mated that's it until the true death, it's one of the only rules that vampires follow, that we all respect. Do understand how serious this is?"

Stefan's jaw had dropped; Damon, my brother, joined? He was so confused, the room was spinning. "We love him too; maybe we've mated too?" Elena desperately cried out, holding onto Stefan tighter.

Damon was unusually quiet; just absorbing the events. "Elena I'm not so sure about this. Why don't we just go? We're vampires now, we have each other. Its obvious Damon is not leaving here without Stefan and we don't need him anymore. He's been acting funny anyway, maybe this is why; he loves Damon. What's the point of compelling him if it doesn't work properly? I don't want to be in love with a zombie."

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked around the room, absorbing the glares he was receiving from Damon and Klaus. "And I'm afraid that If we don't leave now we won't be leaving at all. If I have to leave without you I will, I've got eternity ahead of me and I'm not giving it up because of your stubbornness." Jeremy's voice was soft but level.

"Listen to your brother Elena; leave now and I'll spare you." Klaus had lost the insane smile; his face stony straight. Elena looked around at the men in the room; she was infuriated.

Stefan was in his own hell; his head felt ready to explode. He loved Elena and Jeremy but then when he thought about Damon he felt like he was being ripped apart inside. He could hear muffled voices. He was feeling dizzy and just couldn't take it anymore; he passed out.

"Stefan?" Damon leapt to his brother when he keeled over. He just wished it was him and Stefan, alone together, it felt like so long since he and Stefan were in bed swapping their day-light rings around like idiots.

Damon looked up at Klaus just as he elbowed Elena to the face; knocking her out instantly. Jeremy was sitting silently and obediently, he looked over at Damon and huffed. "I'm sorry Damon, so sorry. This has gotten so out of control. You won't see me again." He got up and walked over to the door giving them one last look before leaving the boarding house.

Stefan had passed out; no doubt as a side effect of the overwhelming conflict of the truth and compulsion in his mind. Damon was sitting behind Stefan; holding him to him. Klaus tried to wake Stefan up, he was conscious long enough to erase the compulsion, but he passed out again. Klaus and Damon eagerly awaited Stefan's return, "What if it doesn't work?" Damon murmured. "There's no reason it won't Damon. We just have to be patient, Stefan's mind was in extreme distress, he needs to recover, reboot, if you will." Klaus was certain Stefan would be back to his old self.

Just as he'd finished speaking Stefan groaned and tried to move but he was in Damon's death grip. Damon grudgingly let go and helped his brother to his feet. Stefan's vision was still a little blurry, he could smell three vampires but he didn't feel like he was in danger. He fell back onto the couch just to stabilise himself, his vision cleared as he looked over a saw an unconscious Elena. "Elena! Wake up Elena." Stefan worriedly shook her and was relieved when she starting moving and got up to look at him.

"Oh Stefan! I love you!" She hugged him tight and laughed, looking to Damon as she did so. Damon moved to rip her head off when Stefan turned around with his arms around Elena to protect her, hissing at him with his fangs bared.

Stefan heard someone move towards them, he had to protect Elena, she was vulnerable right now. He wasn't 100% sure where he was right now but he knew he would protect his beloved at all costs.

Klaus looked on with interest; he wasn't going to intervene…yet.

When Stefan turned he saw what he could tell was an old vampire and the other – Stefan stopped cold. The whole world greyed and fell away until there was only him and this blue-eyed vampire. His lungs compressed, his stomach clenched, tears welled from his eyes; it was him, "Damon."

He was going to rip Elena apart; it was simple in Damon's mind. When Stefan turned to him protecting Elena behind him it made the choice that much easier. But then he saw Stefan's eyes; he saw his Stefan in those deep green eyes. The brothers were in each other's arms faster than the speed of light, both murmuring and sighing their apologies.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream ripped through their perfect moment. They span, still locked in their embrace, to see Klaus standing over Elena with her heart in his bloodied hand.

"She won't be causing you anymore trouble boys." Klaus smiled with blood droplets sprayed across his face. He threw the cold muscle at the corpse below him and cleaned his hand with his kerchief.

"Klaus…I don't know what I can do or say that could possibly repay you for what you've done for me." Stefan stepped over to Klaus pulling Damon with him, ignoring the greyed vampire on the floor.

"I will be in debt to you for eternity; I will do anything you ask Klaus." Stefan looked into the vampire's stormy-sea eyes with all his energy. "Only if you can forgive me Stefan; Damon and I were intimate, this was before I knew of your relationship." Klaus looked to Damon and then at the floor.

Damon noted Stefan's confused face, "I sucked him Stef, he only touched me. He promised to help you find your way back to me." Stefan smiled, to Klaus' astonishment. "Is that all you did? You've never been one for generosity brother." Stefan purred glancing back to the gob-smacked Original. Damon just gave him a look like 'I told you so'.

Stefan stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Klaus' cheek, and then he leaned back and whispered against his skin, "Thank you." Klaus shivered, he remembered the last time a Salvatore said that to him.

"Think nothing of it boys. Before I leave just let me say one more thing." Klaus stood before the Salvatores and put a hand on each shoulder. I'm going to regret this, he thought.

"My work here is done boys but I don't want anyone to know about me yet. Forget I was here; what I've done, forget the Gilberts. You have each other, and that's all you need." Klaus looked to both the brothers to make sure the message had gotten through, and then he took his leave taking the shrivelled remains of the bitch with him.

He stole a quick glance back, the sight was one he would keep with him forever; Damon and Stefan were flush against each other sharing a passionate kiss. He could see their tongues sliding against each other, an occasional moan and sigh. When Damon started ripping Stefan's clothes off he decided it would be physical torture if he stayed.

Wonder what Elijiah or Kol are up to? Klaus smiled to himself.

It was only a matter of time before he would be embracing his werewolf side. Luckily Elena had had a child; the only good thing to have come from her promiscuity. He strolled out into the night with a huge grin on his face; maybe he'll see the Salvatores, they're bound to run into each other again someday.

Damon and Stefan made love until the sun came up and again until sunset. The pair were inseparable for months; they slept, hunted, showered without leaving the other's side. They didn't know why but they felt incredibly grateful for each other's presence and they weren't taking a second of their eternity for granted.

**What did you think? Hope it was okay. I wish I was better at the 'bumping uglies (or in this case hotties)' part; I mean how many names are there for a dick?**

**Anyway… there's reference to Gone with the Wind (love that shit) and I think some song lyrics made it in here, I just do it subconsciously, so if you recognise some then I don't own them. Romeo & Juliet is mentioned, I was thinking of The Killers cover but it was originally by the Dire Straits; beautiful song by either band, listen to it!**

**See you next time; I'm thinking about an AH. Got some ideas but still a bit of work to do.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
